


What's Done Under The Influence, Never Hurt No One

by ind1go_ink



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drug Use, Ecstasy - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Partying, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ind1go_ink/pseuds/ind1go_ink
Summary: Aleks helps Trevor organise his leaving party. Things quickly go awry.





	What's Done Under The Influence, Never Hurt No One

Ordinarily Trevor’s not one to initiate a party, but at Aleks’ behest, he circles the room, asking his coworkers if they want to hang out after work, share a few drinks, and then head out on the town.

For the most part, they all stare him down, shake their heads and go back to doing their work.

He gets a yes from Brett, James, and Asher though, and takes his triumph back to Aleks.

“Brett, James, and Asher will come.” He says, chest pumped up, full of pride.

Aleks doesn’t look at him as he continues editing, one headphone above his ear so he can hear the general discussion of the room. “Cool dude, so I’ll bring the _stuff_ later, after we’ve had a few drinks.”

The hiss attracts James’ attention. “What are you talkin’ ‘bout Aleks? What is this?”  
  
Trevor raises his palms in surrender, backing away to go and sit at his station, silently glowing. Aleks smirks at James over their monitors, tilting his head. “Don’t worry, dude. It’s nothing bad.”

James’ warning bells go off in his head but he shakes his head and goes back to his work. There’s no time to worry when he’s got a whole months backlog of videos to go over before they say goodbye to Trevor.

So everyone’s buckling down to make every piece of content as seamless as possible. All in all it seems a bit excessive, but James will take what he can get.

Aleks rolls his neck, letting out a satisfied grunt at the cracking noises. Soon. Soon all hell will be let loose.

~

It’s a slow start when the boys get down to it - not for a lack of alcohol. No, Aleks always makes sure that there’s always at least three different kinds of spirits on hand. They just spend time talking first, discussing the latest schedule and the next up and coming people they want on the show.

“So, what are you guys drinking?” Trevor asks, nursing a glass of coke in his grasp.

Brett turns from his conversation with Asher, holds up his glass to the light in faux consideration. James snorts and turns back to making his - what looks like vodka and coke.

“A single-malt whiskey mixed with effervescent cane sugar added to dilute the brain-inhibiting effects.” Brett rolls his eyes, as the others stare at him in confused wonder and downs his drink. “Whiskey and coke, dipshits.”

Asher laughs, shakes his head. “I’m just drinking bacardi and sprite.”

Brett lopes over to Trevor, loops his arm over his shoulder in camaraderie “And what are you drinking, little rabbit?”

“Coke.” Trevor mutters, still highly aware that he’s under the legal age to drink, that he’d technically be putting everyone else at risk of arrest if he drank right here right now. But he’s content to wait, content to watch them sit around their desks and either slam or sip their drinks, as the speakers they’d set up earlier blast some sort of electro mix. He’s mostly waiting for Aleks, though.

As if James has telepathic abilities, with a twist to his brows that Trevor doesn’t normally see unless he’s really stressed, he asks; “Where’s Aleksander?”

“He’s coming, dude.” Trevor shoots back, letting out a surprised yelp when Brett and Asher start tussling with each other in front of him, nearly knocking him out of his chair.

Just as Brett has Asher pinned to the floor, gleefully ignoring Asher’s pleas of “uncle! I said uncle!” Aleks makes his entrance. It’s been a good hour since he’d left, and Trevor can smell the stink of weed waft on the air towards them as Aleks snickers to himself at the sight before him.

“Dudes,” He says, his voice heavy in his throat, his movements slow as he stumbles up to them, that everlasting smirk on his face.

James is probably the only one who’s relatively sober, Brett and Asher choosing to adopt a fiercer approach in their alcohol intake. He stands and glares at Aleks.

“Are you high, dude?”

Aleks only nods, and then pulls out a small baggie from his back pocket. In the dim light of the warehouse all that’s visible is the outer shape of the bag. He tosses it on Trevor’s desk and then grabs a bottle of vodka and a shot glass.

All attention now, is on the bag that’s in front of Trevor. Trevor looks as though he’s got a bomb on his desk, and James, Brett, and Asher all crowd in on him.

“What is it?” Brett asks Aleks as he finishes his seventh glass, fixing Aleks with a blurred gaze.

“MD,” Aleks mumbles, fumbling with the vodka as he pours it out, almost dropping it before settling for swigging from the bottle. James makes a noise of disgust but then a collective silence falls on them all, as they look from Aleks to the baggie.

“Yo, where the fuck did you get MD from?” Asher asks, giving the bag a curious prod as James’ expletives ring out through the warehouse, cursing out Aleks for being so stupid as to bring drugs into the workplace.

Brett stays silent, swaying where he stands, eyeing the bag with quiet drunken contemplation.

“Aren’t you guys gonna use it? Fucking hell…” Aleks signs to Trevor, who only takes the bag and holds it to eye level. Inside the bag there are ten little pink pills.

“If you crush it, you get a better effect.” Aleks mutters, coming over the group and swiping the bag Trevor’s grasp. “Pussies.” He spits.

The noises of indignation that rise from the group only fuel Aleks’ actions, as he expertly takes two pills from the bag and lays them out on Trevor’s desk.

“Wait dude,” Trevor panics then, even though he’d agreed before to do this, in secret, a plan to get a rise out of his coworkers and friends too good to pass up on before he leaves. “Can we do this somewhere more private? This feels too open.”

Aleks huffs out a sigh, and points to Brett’s office, still holding the open vodka bottle. “There. Move.”

They all do as he say, mostly driven by morbid curiosity, even though James is complaining the entire way.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Brett turns to him once they’re all safely crammed into the office with the door closed.

James only makes an affronted noise, and turns to Trevor. “Was this what you were talking about earlier?”

Trevor nods sheepishly. “I thought it’d be a cool idea to all get high together before I go.” He says quietly, feeling a flush creep up his neck. “I didn’t think Aleks would bring ecstasy.”

James seems to back down at that, a bit of fondness creeping into his gaze as he looks at Trevor.

“Well, okay,” He says grudgingly. “I guess it’s fine if it’s just once.”

Trevor notices that Asher has the foresight to bring a bottle of booze with him and mentally praises his intuition. Brett sits at his desk and flicks the computer on, turning on music that pumps through the whole room. Asher sets to work pouring out another round of drinks for them all.

Aleks pulls a plate out from Brett’s shelf, and sets the plate on Brett’s desk, tipping out four pills now onto the white porcelain.

“You guys need to chill out,” He murmurs as he pulls out a dented looking knife from his pocket and begins to work on the pills, crushing them beneath the blade of the knife and thoroughly chopping the pills into powder. Trevor slips behind Asher to get to Aleks, hovering over him as he works the powder.

“How are we gonna do this?” He asks, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

Brett’s voice cuts through the music, sounding surprisingly clear for the amount he’s had to drink. “Aleks, get a straw for the newbies, baby.”

The affectionate nickname draws everyone’s attention as Aleks leaves the room silently, James raising his eyebrows to his hairline.

“What did you just call him?” Asher asks, pausing in pouring a drink. There are four glasses all lined up, each with an inch of vodka in them.

“Listen,” Brett starts, lets out a laugh. “This isn’t Brett’s first rodeo, boys. You get nicknames when you do this enough.” He gestures to the lines Aleks has set up on the plate. There’s five neat lines of pink powder. Aleks stumbles through the door, triumphantly holding a bunch of straws.

“Let the pros show you how it’s done, okay?” He takes the straw that Aleks has grabbed from the kitchen and pulls the Russian close to him to that they can both take lines at the same time as Trevor, James and Asher watch.

Brett gently places the straw up his nostril, and leans down, careful not to breathe out too violently. Aleks goes without a straw, closing off one nostril and inhaling steadily as he moves down the line. Brett follows, just as steadily, removing the straw from his nose and rubbing it vigorously.

“Easy!” He grins at his coworkers. “Takes about a quarter of an hour to kick in, you’ll feel it, you know. Don’t take more than four lines at a time.”

Aleks grabs Trevor’s arm, leads him to the plate and offers him a straw. Asher follows quietly, taking a straw from Brett, who holds the plate up for both of them with an encouraging smile.

“Just go gentle,” Aleks is whispering in Trevor’s ear, a hand between his shoulder blades, a form of camaraderie. “Use your dominant nostril.” Trevor places the straw in his nostril, watches as Asher does the same and lets out a giggle.

“Take your time.” Brett says. They both lean forward, nearly smash heads, and hover above a line each. Trevor goes first, inhales gently and moves down the line. It feels like fire in his nose, and he can see now why Brett rubbed his when he finished. He finishes the line at the same time as Asher and lets out a cough away from the plate.

“Jesus!” He exclaims, rubbing at his nostril. “Feels like a nosebleed!”

Brett and Aleks chuckle, and offer the last line for James, who takes it as graciously as he can muster, throwing a muttered “This is fucking stupid” Aleks’ way.

“Now drinks,” Brett claps after putting the plate down when James is done. He points to the inch filled glasses Asher has prepared. “More, boy! Fill it higher.”

Aleks sets to preparing the second batch of mdma, knowing Trevor will need more than the rest of them, who’ve been drinking for at least an hour and a half now.

He can’t wait to see what kind of bullshit they get themselves into in half an hour, chuckling to himself. Trevor comes up to him as the others start throwing back shots, offers Aleks his own glass, with another vodka bottle in tow.

“Here,” He says quietly, sitting in Brett’s seat, watching Aleks crush up the second round of pills.

“Thanks dude.” Aleks says, concentrating so hard on what he’s doing that he barely misses Trevor’s question.

“Why’d Brett call you baby?”

Aleks pauses, considers for a moment, turns up the music on the speakers. “Take two more lines and then I’ll tell you.”

Trevor agrees, does as he’s told by Aleks, who by now can feel it kicking in, can tell his pupils are blown. He takes two more lines as well as slamming a few shots of vodka back, and leans against the wall next to Trevor, arms folded across his chest.

He can feel the energy vibrating beneath Trevor’s skin, can feel the whole energy of the room shift as the other guys start wanting more. He gestures to them to come over, a shit eating grin on his face and lets them take their lines.

“I feel good, dude,” Trevor says, staring at him in wonderment, like he’s seeing Aleks for the first time properly. “I feel really good, like _good_ , oh man, my nose feels sore. Like I’m bleeding. I feel like Eleven from Stranger Things, it feels like my nose is bleeding. Wow do you feel that?”

Trevor takes Aleks hand and places it around his throat like it’s nothing. Aleks can feel Trevor’s pulse beneath his fingertips and it takes everything in him not to squeeze tighter just for the feeling.

The sound that Brett makes though, a low, chesty, helpless sort of sound, reminds Aleks of his promise. He knows Brett is watching him, can feel the energy pulsing in his limbs, through his whole body. He cups Trevor’s face in his hands, leans in close and can feel the anticipation leaking through both of them.

“Wha-?” Trevor gasps when Aleks presses his lips to his ear, involuntarily grips Aleks’ upper arms.

“Trevor,” The name melts like syrup on his tongue. He can feel the excitement from Brett as he silently watches. He assumes Asher and James are having their own conversation. He doesn’t really care. This was all for Trevor, anyway. “Brett and I have fucked, on md.”

He leans away, looks over to Brett and notes the explosion of his pupil against his iris. It’s intoxicating.

Trevor looks stunned, sort of helpless to the whirl of emotions going on. Aleks knows it's mostly just electricity and feeling good and wanting to do anything and everything. Brett comes over, wastes no time in slipping a hand into Aleks’ back pocket as he leans over both of them. Trevor is suddenly overwhelmed by the cologne Brett’s wearing. It’s like chocolate and his mouth fills with saliva because he just wants to _taste_.

He stares up at both of them, wild-eyed, hunched against the edge of Brett’s desk, his other shoulder pressed into the wall. Aleks looks at James and Asher who are only staring at the scene with wide eyes.

“Boys!” He smirks at them, knows just what it looks like, with Brett’s arms hooked around his thin form, the stance they’re both taking.

“Aleks?” James’ voice is almost quiet, his head tilting. “What’s going on?”  
  
Asher comes up to both of them, his jaw muscles working as he grinds his teeth. “I’m pinging,” He says lowly, grabs Brett by the forearms and pulls him away from Aleks. The music pulsing through the room is something akin to club music. Aleks leaves Trevor for the moment to talk to James, guiding him to the small settee on the other side of the room.

“Dude, what the fuck?” James says lowly, his chest pumping as he gulps down air. “What is this?” He holds up a hand to his vision, eyes narrowing like he’s expecting shaking.

“James, listen,” Aleks can feel the heat radiating off of James, wants to be swallowed by it. “Shit goes on, you know? And md is strong stuff, things just happen.”

James only stares at him, lips parted slightly, looking as dazed as Trevor did. Aleks shrugs, licks his lips.

“Things just happen,” James repeats lowly. They’re sitting together, Aleks has his arm looped over James’ shoulders. It takes no time for them to meet, lips crushing together with a gnash of teeth and twin gasps at the feeling of shared contact. Suddenly all Aleks wants to do is get his hands on James, on all of them, to _feel_. He almost doesn’t notice that James’ hand is twisted through his hair, almost doesn’t notice that Trevor is scrambling for them as James instinctively moves to Aleks’ neck, nipping and suckling on the fair skin that lies in the crux of his shoulder and neck.

“Dude,” Aleks groans as Trevor sits in front of them, watching with wide-eyed wonder. Aleks feels the familiar twitch of his cock in his boxers as he runs his hand through Trevor’s hair. He smirks at the sight of Brett grinding on Asher, who seems to be enjoying it as much as Brett is. It calls to him of his past encounters with Brett, who was always the initiator. Trevor pushes himself up, pushes himself into Aleks’ space, pulls him close with no grace. As James’ hands roam Aleks’ body, Trevor presses feverish kisses against Aleks’ face, grazing his lips and moaning into his mouth when Aleks’ holds him in place, sucking on his lower lip.

Brett’s gripping Asher’s waist from behind, taking more than acceptable pleasure at the way Asher grinds back on him. He’s sure Asher can feel his dick hard against his ass, but he’s sure neither of them care, this is made certain when Asher reaches down to pry one of his hands from his hips and sticks one of Brett’s fingers in his mouth, moaning around the digit.

Brett’s eyebrows rise when he finally catches a glimpse of Aleks, James and Trevor going to town on each other, and turns both of them towards the action so they can watch the scene unfold, each huffing breath and choked moan promising a pretty messy end to the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost steam after awhile, but am still heavily thinking about this AU. Will update if I end up writing more of it. Also yes, this is sort of what it's like on ecstasy.


End file.
